The Ways We're Connected
by mathnerd26
Summary: A will be multi chapter story on how Stevie and Zander find out how their connected in more ways than one! Zevie, and a little bit of Grelson and Kavin. My first story, so please read and review. Rated T for some swearing
1. Kevin

**My first Zevie story, so please read and review! Disclaimer: i do not own How to Rock, icarly, or Avril Lavigne**

Zander's POV

I was sitting in the band room, strumming my ukulele during free period, which happens to be my first period, when I heard someone yell, "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH?"

Looking out in to the hall, I saw a girl wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans with a hole on the right knee, a white t-shirt that says what the hell **( A/N the shirt Avril Lavigne wears in her music video for What The Hell), **and a gray beanie running from the perf's bathroom, laughing. She was looking for a place to hide, probably from Molly, so I grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room with me.

She grinned at me, "Hey, I'm Stevie. I just pulled the BEST prank on the perfs!"

"And that is?" I asked as she sat on the couch. She looked familiar, but I could swear she's new. She looked around the room and smiled at the instruments.

"Huh? Oh well, I….." she began but was cut off by the sound of Kevin, Nelson, and Kasey coming in.

"Nuh uh!" Nelson yelled at Kasey, "I do NOT like Grace?"

They were all completely oblivious to the fact that there was a girl in the room. Grinning at the fact that he asked that instead of stating it as a fact, I sat next to Stevie. Her eyes brightened when she saw Kevin and she jumped up. The sudden movement was met by a stunned look from Kev and 2 confused looks from Kasey and Nelson.

"Kevy Pooh!" Stevie yelled, tackling him with a hug.

"Hey Steviekins! What are you doing here? It's awesome to see you!" He hugged her back just as enthusiastically, "Never thought I would see your face again!"

I cracked a grin as Kasey glared at Stevie, "Kevy Pooh?"

"Kevin dear, who is this girl and why is she calling you pooh?" Kasey was giving her the death glare and Nelson was laughing his butt off.

Stevie smirked and sarcastically replied, "I'm his one-eyed, one horned, flying purple people eating pet dog."

"Oh, how I've missed those sarcastic responses that I had come to know and love." Kevin stated.

"Shut up. So, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked, glancing at Kacey and keeping her arm firmly around Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm Kacey, his girlfriend." She said, glaring and tugging Kevin's arm.

"I'm Nelson, Kevin's best friend." Nelson held out his hand for Stevie to shake, so she did.

I stood up and wrapped my arm around her waist, flirting, "And I am perfection, aka Zander."

Stevie's POV

I elbowed Zander's stomach, "Yeah right." I grinned at Kacey, "Darling, you don't have to worry about competition for Kevin. He is and always will be like a brother to me." I grabbed Kevin's shoulders, "Dude! My dad got relocated here, and now I live right down the street from," I shuddered, "Molly."

Kevin gasped, "Oh! You poor thing!" his eyes widened, "Wait, Molly lives in Kasey's neighborhood, the rich neighborhood, so does that mean….."

He trailed off looking at me. I sighed, I can't keep anything from him, "Hey, Kev, we gotta talk."

"Whatever you say to him, you say to us." Nelson stated.

"OK. So you know how I've never met my dad, right?" I asked Kevin. He nodded, "And how Rory Antoine was our family friend, and how he died in a plane crash, leaving his wife? Samantha Antoine?" he gave me a questioning look, "Well, Samantha Antoine, is my mom and she married Freddie Benson."

Everyone's eyes widened, "No way. Your step-dad is Freddie Benson, movie producer, and your mother Samantha Benson?" **(I had to add that!)**

"I thought I just made that clear." I said giving them a weird look, "But, I'm only my mom's daughter, secret daughter mind you, and some dude named Joshua Baskara's daughter. I kept his last name because it's not only cool, but also so that no one would recognize me as her daughter."

Kasey immediately wrapped her arm through mine and stalked off, deeper into the band room, where there was instruments of every kind, "So, Stevie, did you know that we are neighbors?"

I gave her a funny looked and smiled, "Now I do." She laughed and pushed me down on to a green couch and sat next to me, "So! Can you play instruments?"

I bit my lip and was about to answer when suddenly Kevin answered for me, "Can Stevie play? Kasey, asking that is like giving a monkey a gun and telling not to shoot." **(I always say that. Sorry for the notes. i promise this is one of the last ones.)**

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I can play instruments. Oh, and what I told you guys before, about my parents? Yeah, keep that a secret." They all nodded, "So, I can play a few instruments."

Zander's eyebrow raised up, "Oh? Like what?"

I smirked, "Well for starters, I can play the bass, and the violin, cello, flute, piano, a bit of the ukulele, drums, and….." **(I know she's not a musical prodigy, but it makes the story more interesting so...)** I trailed off, wondering if I should or shouldn't tell them about my ability to sing, even if it IS really bad, "That's it." I decided against, "What can you guys play?"

Kevin got a look on his face, "Since when can you play the drums? You and I both know that the drums are my thing!" he yelled, and pouted.

Nelson shrugged and took out his phone, playing something on it, "Piano and keyboard."

"Lead singer!" Kasey sang, dragging out the words to make it way more dramatic than it was supposed to be. I laughed and rolled my eyes, but what she said caught my attention.

"Hey, Kev, you never told me that you were in a band! I even saw you last summer!" I swatted his arm, "So much for no secrets!"

Zander, who I did have to admit was cute, but not perfection, said, "I know that you probably don't care, but I play guitar, key-tar, and ukulele. Not that you need to know."

I laughed at him, "Hey, you still want to know the prank that I pulled on Molly and her 'perfs'?"

"OH YEAH!" they all yelled.

I smiled mischievously and them, "Well then, ladies and gentlemen….and Kevin, follow me, and be prepared to scream."

We walked into their bathroom and saw foundation everywhere and was covering the 'perfs' from head to toe. Kasey actually did scream, but I think it was out of surprise. We all cracked up laughing and ran from there before they actually realized that we were watching them. I made it back to the band room somehow, but I don't know how, because tears were streaming down my face from laughing so hard. I collapsed on top of the couch.

Kevin's POV

It is so good to see Stevie again! Especially after seeing what she did to the perfs. We all collapsed on top of some type of seat and I looked up into Stevie's eyes, "So, Stevana, want to be in our band, Gravity 4? We can make it Gravity 5 and we really need a bass player."

Her already shining eyes light up even more, if that was even possible, "I'd love to!"

I laughed as she tackled me in another hug, "Wow! What ever happened to the Stevie who hissed and glared at everyone?" I teased.

She smirked, "She's still there, but I am in such a good mood, I mean moving here and being reunited with you and pranking the perfy idiots and now being in a band!" She was rambling, but I don't think any of us really minded. Even my girlfriend liked her. Stevie suddenly stopped and narrowed her eyes, "Wait, do I have to through initiation?"

Nelson's eyes widened, "No way Jose! Are you kidding me?"

Confused, she shook her head. Zander, with a roll of his eyes, explained it to her, "Hazing, or initiation, is illegal."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's your point?"

Kasey laughed, "Never mind."

We all got down to business after that, and Zander taught Stevie some songs. Surprisingly, she's a fast learner. I noticed she blushed a little and grew uncomfortable when Zander wrapped his arms around hers to correct her fingering. I smirked at her as she play Only You Can Be You. Whatever that was, I'm gonna find out. Finally, my sister is home!

Stevie's POV

I saw Kevin smirk and raise his eyebrow at me when I blushed when Zander corrected my fingering. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I'm finally back home!

**I know it seems like Kevin and Stevie might become something, but their relationship is completely platonic. Read and review, and don't be afraid to hold back on the criticism, i know i'm not the best.**


	2. teachers and feelings

**Hey darlings, just wanna say that yes, i will write about how Kevin and Stevie met, but in a later chapter. Thanks Animalfriendship for that idea:) Thanks to all that reviewed! it made me happy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own how to rock**

Stevie's POV

I was walking to school, even though it was raining and I had my bass, but I didn't mind. I love the rain. It makes everything look so refreshed afterwards, and calm. I didn't have a rain jacket with me, but oh well. I breathed in the morning air and smiled. I was halfway to school when I heard a honk. I looked over and saw Kasey in a car, waving for me to get in. Smiling, I did just that.

"Hey Stevie, why were you walking in the rain? Isn't your family rich, so can't he buy you a car?" she asked, smiling happily and beginning to drive to school again.

I laughed at her, "Kasey, yes, he can buy me a car, but I don't want one. I would much rather walk, or carpool. It's easier that way and I won't blow my allowance money on gas. Instead, I can use it all for my music."

She nodded and turned on the radio, "So, Stevie." She parked in the school parking lot and locked the doors, "We need to talk."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, annoyed, "Kasey, calm down. Kevin is like my brother. Sure, I ignore personal space with him, but once I get to know Gravity 4 a little better, I'll do the same. It's just natural for me. Don't worry, Kevin likes you. Trust me, I am not even in the possible dating choices section of that guy's brain." I patted her hand as she looked at me, dumbfounded, "Now, I believe this would be considered being held hostage if you don't let me get out, so bye! I'll see you in school."

I reached over her and unlocked the door. When I was about to leave, she stopped me, smiling, "Stevie, it's not Gravity 4, it's Gravity 5. Oh, and beware the perfs and their queen Molly."

I nodded and walked off to my locker. I didn't know exactly where it was, and everyone was staring at me and whispering. I ignored it and saw Zander walk in from the opposite side of the school. He saw me, grinned, and walked over.

"Hey, baby. Whats up?" he leaned against the wall next to me.

"Don't call me baby or else my bass, meets your face." I threatened jokingly, "Hey, do you, by any chance, know where locker 221 is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's right next to mine. Follow me."

I smiled as we walked down the hall. Again, people were whispering about me. It got so annoying that I snapped, "What are all you people whispering about! I mean seriously! Every time I walk down the hall now you guys just start whispering, staring, and pointing!"

Everyone was staring at me. Ugh what is wrong with these people! Zander had stopped walking to look back at me, "I don't think you want to know."

I glared at everyone, "Whatever." Zander showed me my locker and I put all my books in except my binder. Leaning against his locker next to mine, he began flirting with a blonde girl who came up to him. Kevin and Kasey were walking down the hall, and Nelson was coming into school. They all met right in front of us. Kevin and Nelson nodded to all of us, then dived into their games, probably furious pigeons. Kasey just shook her head and gave me a look that obviously said, 'boys, what are we gonna do about them?' Kasey took out her phone and began texting while Zander flirted.

I looked at the four of them, glaring, I sarcastically said, "Okay, no that's fine. I don't need help navigating the halls of my new school. I'll just get bumped around by kids and get lost wandering the halls."

The flirting blonde gave me a look and Zander her phone number, "Call me." She glared at me, "Loserberry."

Before she completely walked away I shouted after her, "What? Why am I the loser?"

She ignored me and continued walking I sighed while Zander stole my schedule, "Hey! Guess what?"

I looked at him, "We have all the same classes together?"

He gave me a look, "Uh, yeah. How'd you know that I was gonna say that?"

Kasey's POV

I was texting some person, don't know who….but they're fun to talk to, when I heard Zander say, "How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

I looked up, "I swear, Stevie's a mind reader." She looked at me, confused, "You are! Don't deny it!" by this time, my goofy boyfriend and his best friend had looked up, "I was gonna talk to you in the car, but you already knew what I was gonna say. It's weird."

She rolled her eyes, "Uh, no I'm not a mind reader. I can just, you know, tell what…." She thought for a second, "I'm good at educated guesses."

Zander, Nelson, Kevin, and I looked at each other before saying, "Stop speaking gibberish!"

She rolled her eyes again, "I'm not. I'm just good at guessing."

"Mhm" we all looked at her as she glared at us.

"Whatever. Fine, yes I'm a mind reader." She sighed, clearly annoyed.

Nelson bowed and said, "Thank you!"

She cracked a grin, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She laughed at Nelson's face as he tried to figure out what it meant and I smiled, "You guys are such dorks, but I'm the dorkiest, so I think that I'll fit in perfectly."

Kevin smiled at her and she smiled back. I could feel the jealousy rolling around in me, trying to get me to slap one, or both, of them. I think I would've if Zander hadn't put his arm around Stevie and walked with her down the hall way. Since all 4 of us have most of the same classes, and apparently Stevie does too, we always walked together. Stevie noticed that I had stopped walking and was glaring at her. Oops. Oh well, now she knows that I won't let her steal MY man away.

Stevie's POV

I stopped walking and looked back at the glare Kasey was giving me. God! What is wrong with that girl? Maybe, I should ask Kevin out, and have him reject me just to show Kasey that we don't want to be together! I mean, seriously! He's like a complete doofus, but like a brother so I love him. I decided to ignore the look Kasey, and others, were giving me. Kasey's was out of delusional jealousy and the girls were out of hatred because Zander put his arm around me.

I studied Zander as we walked down the hall. He is cute, and something stirred deep inside me, but not the lovey-dovey feelings type stirring. It was more like, I know you from somewhere and we've met, but just for a short time. It was something about how his brown eyes twinkled with happiness as he talked about music class, and how he carried and played his ukulele.

We walked into English class and the teacher saw us. He motioned for me to stand in front of the whole class. What joy. The rest of Gravity 5 sat in the back. Kasey was still glaring at me so I made a funny face at her and she actually managed a small genuine smile. Maybe I am funny.

"Good morning class, it seems that we have a new student. Please say your name and why you are here please." The teacher stated. He also looked kind of familiar. Hmmmmm.

To be funny, I said, "Your name and why you are here please." It managed a few chuckles, one from the teacher, too.

"Funny, now just tell us your name."

"My name is Stevie Baskara, and I'm here because this is the class that I'm supposed to go to for first period and my mom forced me to come telling me something about a good education gets me a good future." I nodded at the class and sat next to Zander. I couldn't help but notice the stares I got from the boys.

"Wait, Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins are sitting next to each other? This is a world gone mad! You're not going to break out in another music fight and argue over whose better, are you?" he joked.

"No Mr. Schneider, why would we do that? This is school and I have come to accept the fact that Stevie is better than me. It took me a whole 2 hours ever since we met, yesterday." Zander said, very dramatically.

"You two think you met yesterday? Why would you…" Mr. Schneider trailed off as if he remembered somting, "Oh, yeah. The crash. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Now, today we will be learning about…"

He droned on and on and on, but I couldn't help but think about what he said. What crash? And why would Zander and I break out in a music fight and argue who's better? One glance at my friends said that they were thinking the same thing.\

**I know this is a long, and bad chapter, but please, read and review! i can take harsh criticism! I'm strong! If anyone has any ideas for what one of the ways their connected can be, you can tell me in a review or PM me! i am not running out of ideas, but i will soon. until next time,**

**mathnerd26 **


	3. art and freaky coincidents

**Hey darlings! i would've updated yesterday but i was busy and didn't have time to finish the story. But here it is.**

Zander's POV

What the hell was the teacher talking about? I mean, Stevie and I have never met before yesterday. She did look familiar, though, but I'm not about to go up to her and say that! She'll think I'm, like, stupid or something. Mr. Schneider probably is thinking of another Stevie and Zander. Finally, after a whole hour and 30 minutes, the bell rang. ART CLASS!

I love art class. I grinned and looped my arm through Stevie's. Only we have this period together, not with any of the band. The others have foods and woodshop, "So, new best friend, we are going to art with Mr. Driscoll. You're gonna love it!"

Stevie laughed, "Okay then. So, new best friend, why have we become best friends?"

"Well, we're in all the same classes, we are in a band together and the teacher seems to think that we have met before." I smirked at her, "But I don't think we have. I would've remembered a girl as beautiful as you."

She rolled her hazel eyes, "Nice try flirty, but I'm not gonna go all crazy and start fawning over how 'amazingly hot and gorgeous' you are"

I pretended to look hurt, "What's up with the air quotes? You know just as well as I do that I am a gift from the gods."

"Yeah, sure you are. Maybe the gods of ugliness and talentless!" she said and ran away laughing.

I shook my head, laughed, and followed her. Surprisingly, she got to the right classroom and sat down at an empty table. I took the seat next to her and playfully bumped her shoulder, "You know, that was really hurtful. I don't know if I'll ever trust anyone ever again."

She cracked a grin, "Well good, because all of your fan girls are only following you around out of pity."

I pretended to be hurt and even whipped up a tear, "You hurt me, you really hurt me."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I'm teasing you. You're okay looking and your music isn't that bad."

"Well, now, I feel much better." The teacher stood up in front of the class, "Hush Stevie, we're not supposed to be talking now."

"But I-" she was cut off by the teacher.

"Miss Baskara, I presume?" she nodded at Mr. Driscoll, "Well, I'll let you know that I do not tolerate talking in this class while I am talking."

She nodded and looked up at the board. Smirking, I leaned in and whispered, "Told you."

She flashed me a glare and stomped on my foot while I gave a yelp of pain. Everyone looked back at me and Mr. Driscoll ignored me. How nice is he?

Stevie's POV

I had a satisfied smirk on my face after I stomped on Zander's foot. That shows him not to mess with me. The teacher, Mr. Driscoll, was droning on and on about some type of drawing style. I completely ignored him and doodled in my notebook. Zander lied. He said this would be a fun class.

"Liar! You said this is a fun class." I whispered and shot Zander a glare.

"Well it is fun. You just got to give it some time. Gosh you can't expect it to be fun right away." He gave me a duh look.

"Well sorry, but if you hadn't noticed all we have been doing for the past 10 minutes is listen to the teacher drone on and on and on about some stupid thing that we don't need to know." I hissed back. Now Mr. Driscoll was doing some sort of power point to express his point.

Zander rolled his eyes, "Well thank you Catherine obvious!"

I gave him a confused look, "Who's Catherine?"

"You know, it's that saying: well thank you Catherine obvious." He gave me a funny look, "People say it all the time when someone points out the obvious."

I laughed, "No you idiot, its _captain _obvious. Thank you _captain_ obvious. Who would Catherine be?"

"Catherine could be a captain." He stated defensively. We looked at each other for a few seconds before cracking up.

"Mr. Robbins! Miss Baskara! On separate sides of the room now!" Mr. Driscoll yelled. Grumbling, we went to different sides of the room, "As I was saying, your project is to paint a happy memory from your childhood. All the materials are in the paint closet. Now go!"

We all ran to the closet. I got standard colors and sat back down, thinking. What could I do? I tried to remember something, but couldn't! I kicked the table lightly. Suddenly, a distant memory came to me.

_Flashback: No ones POV_

_ A little girl about the age of 5 or 6 was sitting on a bench in a deserted park, crying. She didn't know where her parents were, or her brothers. She was still crying when she heard a tentative voice that was male say, "Why are you crying?"_

_ She looked up into a pair of brown eyes. The boy looked about her age, "I can't f-find my p-parents."_

_ The little boy gave her a look of pity, "Well, I can't help you there, but I can make you happier. Wanna know how?"_

_ Hesitantly, the little girl nodded. He seemed trustworthy, "Okay."_

_ He grinned and grabbed her hand, "Come on!" _

_ They ran through the park until they reach a swing set. The little boy motioned for the girl to sit down on a swing, so she did. Then, the little boy pushed her until she got so high that it seemed like she could reach out and touch the sky. The little girl had stopped crying and was now grinning like a maniac. She looked down and saw the boy laughing too._

_ When they stopped, she reached out her hand, "My name is-"_

_End of flashback_

Zander's POV

Suddenly, the memory stopped. I was just about to find out who the little girl was! Oh well. I guess I'll never know. Something about her was familiar, though. I sighed and my table mates looked up at me. They bit their lips, giggled, and winked and waved flirtatiously. By the way, they're all girls. I gave them a wink and a grin.

Turning back to my paper, I began to draw the scene in the park where I was pushing the girl on a swing and she turned around to look me, grinning. There were a lot of different colors and combinations, and that part of the memory seemed to be etched into my brain, still shining bright. I turned around and looked at Stevie. She was studying her paper and painting very quickly. Suddenly, she looked up, saw me looking at her, and smiled. I smiled back and got up.

"Hey baby, could you hand me that black paint?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and handed it to me, "Thanks. Now, can I see your masterpiece?"

She nodded, "Yeah. When I'm finished."

I chuckled and resumed painting.

Stevie's POV

I heard Zander chuckle as he walked back to his seat. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and continued painting. I was painting the scene where I looked back at the boy and we both were smiling. Why oh why did the memory fade right before he said his name?

I felt someone staring at me so I looked up, but saw no one. I slowly turned around and saw the teacher, Mr. Driscoll looking at my half-done painting. He kept looking between Zander and I. Weird. I ignored him and continued to paint.

No one's POV

The bell rang signaling the end of art. Both Stevie and Zander got up and handed their paintings to Mr. Driscoll, not really thinking about how they both had the same exact paintings until the teacher said:

"What is this?! You two did the same exact memory, but in both of them the children's faces are blurry!"

The two teenagers both looked at the painting, then each other, and finally the teacher and said at the same time, "You said to paint a happy memory, and that came to mind, but I can't remember the other kids face, and so I thought it would be easier to make both faces blurry."

They looked at each other, "Stop that!"

"No, you stop!"

"No you stop!"

The teacher stood up, "I'll stop. You two may go. This clearly means that you two met when you were younger, or you got this from a movie or tv show."

The two teenagers nodded and left quietly, both wondering if maybe what their LA teacher, Mr. Schneider, said wasn't as crazy as they think.

**What's weird is that i was just about to fall asleep when this idea came to me... anyways, read and review!**


	4. Favorites

**Hey darlings! I know it's been a while, but i was sick and didn't have the energy to update, and i just finished the story! So enjoy, and the flashbacks throughout the story will not be in order. Here's a great big thanks to my reviewers (is that even a word?) THANKYOU!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

Stevie's POV

It's been 1 month since I've been here, and the band and I were in the band room being lazy and not practicing. It was our free period. So anyway, we were just sitting there, my head on Zander's lap, him playing with my hair, Kasey was texting by the door on the floor, and Kevin and Nelson were in weird positions on the couch, playing furious pigeons. I realized that I know nothing about anyone here except for Kevin.

"Hey, you guys," I began, sitting up, "I just realized that, I only know stuff about Kevin. I know nothing about you guys."

Everyone looked at me with realization in their eyes, "You're right. And, only Kevin knows anything about you, we only know your name." Kasey stated.

Zander and Nelson nodded. Zander spoke up, "Yeah. But what can we do? I mean to get to know each other better."

"Oh!" Nelson and Kevin both yelled, jumping up, "Let's make up a new game!"

Zander and I glanced at each other then looked back at Nelson and Kevin and cracked up laughing, "And what are the rules?"

They glanced at each other and had a telepathic conversation and looked back at us speaking in unison, "We'll get back to you on that tomorrow."

_TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY (still Stevie's POV)_

I was bouncing around the driveway, figuratively of course. I can't wait to see Kevin's parents and sister! Gosh, I've missed them. Zander was coming to pick me up to take me to Kevin's house to have a game night with the band. They do that like every week or so, and now I am part of the band, so I should say we do that every week. Zander was coming to pick me up because he lives in the normal neighborhood, just like Nelson, which is on the edge of town, farthest from school. Kasey and I live in the rich neighborhood, which is in the middle of town, and closer to school than the normal one.

Kevin, though, lives in the poor neighborhood, just like I used to. I don't really care, because if I had a choice, I would rather live in Kevin's neighborhood and be happy and see my family than be rich and never see my family and be miserable. I must've been day dreaming because all of a sudden I hear Zander honking the horn of the car and my four brothers, Eddie, Cameron, Danny, and Joey, ran to him to interrogate him, but I reached him first.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" I yelled, slamming the door and buckling in my seat belt. He just chuckled and did as he was told as I cranked up the radio and rolled down the window yelling, "In your face bros!"

Zander gave me a look and turned down the volume, "No no, we do not want to go deaf."

I groaned, "Ugh, your no fun. When I was here last Kevin and I drove around the whole town and sang at the top of our lungs, and I sat on the hood of the car, you know where the sun roof is?" I laughed and shook my head, sighing, "It was so cool."

"Oh, so you're a wild girl, right. Cool." Zander stated. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Well, yeah. But anyways, I can't wait until we get to Kevin's house! Oh how I have missed Miranda and Mr. and Mrs. Reed."

Zander and I made our way up to Kevin's house. It's Nelson's turn, and we are going to play the game that Kevin and Nelson made up, but at Kevin's house because Nelson's mom hasn't met any of them and Nelson is very embarrassed by his family. When Zander parked his car behind Nelson's (he picked up Kasey and they came early), I jumped out and ran up to the door, knocking continuously. I heard running feet and the next thing I knew a little girl opened the door and jumped into my arms.

"Steviekins!" I heard her yell. I laughed.

"Hey Randy!" I laughed and spun her around. **(A/N I know, its a weird nickname)**

Zander's POV

I laughed as Stevie spun Kevin's sister around. Kevin's mom came with Kevin right behind her. Mrs. Reed and Miranda were talking and catching up with her, but Kevin gestured to the basement, so I made an excuse and dragged Stevie after Kevin to the basement. She was yelling apologies as we were walking downstairs, but when we got down to the basement she hit my shoulder and glared at me.

"OW!" I said as she sat next to Kasey on Kev's couch, "What was that for?"

She thought for a second, "Um, I think it was because you dragged me away from a family reunion that I have been wanting to happen since the day I left." She smiled and giggled while saying, "And because its fun and I wanted to."

Kevin shushed us, "Here's how the game works."

"Yeah, tell us the name first, then how the game works." Kasey said, filing her nails, not paying attention.

I laughed and Stevie rolled her eyes as Nelson came down with snacks, "So, have you told them how to play?"

Kevin glared at us, "I would, but they want to know the name first. So picky."

This time, though, Stevie laughed, "Oh. My. God. I love you guys! Gosh, you guys are so much better than my old group of friends, do you remember them Kev? Do they still live here? I mean, besides Molly and Justin."

She grabbed a soda and took a drink as Kevin looked around nervously, "Um, well, no. Not exactly."

Nelson cut in, "Who cares you guys? So the game is called Favorites, and basically, what happens is," he got a spinner out and it had categories on it "we spin the spinner thingy and it lands on a category. We then write down our favorite thing on a slip of paper and put into a hat."

Kevin took over, "Then, we draw a slip of paper out of the hat and we guess who it is. Ready?" **(I know. it's a lame game, but that's the** **point!)**

All 3, 3 being Kasey, Kevin, and Nelson, seemed so excited, but Stevie looked so….I don't know. Startled? Confused? Horrified? A mix of all 3? Then she spoke slowly, "I have no idea how the coolest person that I had known from the age of 0 to the age of 13 could be sitting in front of me right now," Kevin smiled, "and be so lame."

I did a spit take and cracked up laughing while Kevin, Kasey, and Nelson all looked slightly hurt and shocked. Kasey did a slight glare, "How could you say that?"

She cleared her throat, stood up, and started pacing, acting like a professor who was about to give a lecture, "Well Kasey, you have to see the fact that Kevin was an amazingly cool person when he was younger." Nelson and I fake gasped, "I'm serious. He was the top of the food chain. Well, I was the top, Kevin was the second. But then he went to high school and met you guys. Stupid school district deciding that they can't keep the neighborhoods separated anymore. God they are so annoying! Well, keeping to the discussion at hand, when Kevin met Nelson, he slowly began to drift into a…..dare I say it?"

Enjoying this, I quickly said, "Dare! Dare!"

She took a deep shuddering breath (man is she a good actress or what?) and bit her fist, "A furious pigeon GEEK!"

Kasey pouted and glared while wrapping her arm around his, "Leave my Kevy alone!"

Stevie chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I'm just kidding. For the most part." She clapped her hands, "So, this game, should we play?"

Nelson grinned and swung his arm around her shoulder, "I knew you'd come around."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. And it wouldn't be fair anyway because we all know stuff about each other and no one knows anything about Stevie except for Kevin, and she only knows Kevin. So, not fair."

Kevin glared at me, "Well thanks for ruining it."

Kevin's POV

Zander always ruins everything! Wow, I sound like a brat even to me. I looked from Nelson to Kasey and we nodded. Getting up, we started to walk out to try and figure out a different game to play, but Zander grabbed my arm.

"Hey buddy, were are you going?" he looked at us confused while Stevie walked around my basement.

"Well since someone ruined our game, we now have to come up with an entirely different game." I glared at him as Kasey smiled and kissed my cheek. Nelson and Stevie shared a look while Zander mimicked puking, "Thanks a lot Zander."

"Well why don't we just ask each other questions? OOH! And we can always ask would you rather questions!" Stevie said, pointing her finger at Kasey and jumping up and down.

"You. Are. A. Genius." She said and walked over to her, "Kevin, stop hiding amazing people from your past!"

I sighed, "Well, let's start the game." I went first, and asked Stevie a question, "So, Stevie, what's your favorite…..movie?"

She looked up from her and Zander's hands. They were thumb wrestling, "Hmmmmm. Favorite movie…well that would probably have to be Pirates of the Caribbean. All of them. Did you know that they're making a new one, but it won't come out until 2016?" **(That really **_**is **_**my favorite movie, and they **_**are**_** coming out with a new one in 2015-2016!) **

"Jeez Steves! Calm yourself. It's just a series of movies." Nelson muttered, rolling his eyes.

"JUST A SERIES OF MOVIES?!" Zander and Stevie yelled, looking at him incredulously, "TRY THE BEST SERIES EVER MADE!" they glanced and each other, eyes narrowed and said at the same time, "Besides Harry Potter of course." Then they began yelling again, "STOP THAT! NO YOU!"

"Ohkay." I looked at them weirdly, "Kase, darling, it's your turn." I patted her hand and smiled.

"Mkay, Nelson." We all looked at Nelson while he looked nervous, "What! Is your favorite color…"

Nelson sighed with relief, "That's easy, it's green!"

Kasey glared at him, "I wasn't finished." She gave us a can-you-believe-this-guy look, "So, as I was saying, what is your favorite color that Grace has ever worn?

Stevie looked at Nelson, "Oooh! Now, who is Grace?"

"Grace is Molly's second in command and she is also Nelson's 'secret' crush." Zander explained without looking up from his phone.

Nelson took a breath, "Well, probably teal, because it makes her eyes pop. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes."

I snickered, "Wow Nelson, daydream much?"

He glared at me, "So, Kevin, would you rather never date Kasey again, or never see Stevie again?"

"ooooh, that's a toughie. So, what is it Kevin?" Zander asked, suddenly interested in the game.

I swallowed nervously. Stevie looked up at me, "Nelson, Zander, that's like asking him to either give up his arm, or his leg."

"Fine, I'll just ask a new question." He muttered. I gave her a look of gratitude.

Stevie's POV

The game went on like that for a few hours, me and Zander ending up having the most in common. Finally, Kasey looked up at us when we answered the question 'would you rather never play an instrument again, or never slam people or look in the mirror again?' with a 'never slam people or look in the mirror again' and asked, "Why?"

We looked at each other and just shrugged, "Sorry Kasey, I just don't know-" I gasped as a memory came back.

_Flashback No One's POV_

_ A boy and girl of about 10 were sitting around a table with their friends all looking at them. They had a cake in front of them that had 10 candles. Their friends stopped singing Happy Birthday and the boy and girl both blew out the candles. They had fun with their friends, but couldn't wait until the end of the party so they could each give each other a special present. When they were finally able to say goodbye, they both eagerly ran to the back yard and tackled each other._

_ "I got you a special present!" they said at the same time and cracked up laughing. They both smiled at each other._

_ The girl reached into her tree house as the boy reached behind the swingset. They turned to each other and the girl gave the boy the present first, "Here you go. I hope you like it."_

_ The boy gaped at the ukulele. It was perfect! "Thank you! I love it!" the boy grabbed it and played around with it until he noticed something on the back. It said 'Happy Birthday Z! Love you always, S' the boy smiled again and handed the girl her present, "Here, I hope you like it."_

_ She looked at the box. It was small, but not too small. She eagerly opened it, and saw a microphone, "Oh Z! I love it! I can't believe you remembered my dream to become a singer! Even though I gave up on it like 2 years ago." She teased, tackling him in a hug._

_ "Let's make a promise, okay?" the boy said._

_ "Of course! Well, what promise?" she asked slyly._

_ He smiled, "Well, that promise would be to forever and always love music, and to choose it over anything else, even our most favorite things."_

_ "Besides music, of course." She replied, winking at him, "I promise."_

_ "Handshake promise?" he asked, holding out his hand._

_ "Of course." She said, and they began their secret handshake._

Stevie's POV

"Stevie? STEVIE!?" I heard Kasey yell my name, bringing me out of my trance.

I blinked, "Yeah? Sorry, but I just remembered why! It's because I made a promise with a…..friend that I had when I was younger. They were, very special to me." I smiled slightly, trying to remember the secret handshake, but I couldn't.

"That's weird." Kevin started with Nelson finishing:

"Yeah, Zander literally said that same thing not 5 minutes before you came out of your trance. Then he got an emergency call from his mom."

I bit my lip, thinking: _interesting. A hottie who seems to have a lot in common with me. We will most likely be way more than just good friends._

A few hours later, I was falling asleep on Kevin's couch next to Kasey thinking about Zander.

**I know it was really long, but please read and review! Until next time!**


	5. Zander knows? part 1

**OH MY GUAVA! i am so sorry that i haven't been posting new chapters like i said i would but i have been busy with school work...and stuff...and...i may or may not have been too lazy to typr. Okay! i was too lazy to actually do the story, i'm sorry. but i promise that i will do my best to post new chapters as fast as i can. scouts honor! even though i'm not a scout...would it still be binding? we'll just say yes! okay, now i'm going to stop with this mindless babbling and just get right to the story.**

**Disclaimer: i, sadly, do not own how to rock, but if i did, then there would be another season coming out. All i own of this story is the plot and the new character.**

Stevie's POV

I woke up to see bright light shining through my windows and the shades wide open. I blinked repeatedly, hissing and squinting while pulling the blanket over my head.

"Stevie!" I heard Kasey groan, "Come on!" she dragged out the word on, "It's Saturday! Which is exactly why you should be up and about so that we can go to the mall and get our shopping on!"

I got up and pulled my shades back down, glaring at her as my hair covered my face, "From now on think of me as a vampire without all of that advertisement crap." She widened her eyes mockingly.

"Well then." She muttered a bit sassily.

"And yeah, today _is_ Saturday. Which is why I should be getting my sleep on, _not_ my _shop_ on." I crawled back in bed only to be pulled back out of my fluffy comforter.

"Aw hell to the no!" I gave Kasey a weird look, "You get your lazy ass out of bed now!"

I stood up and looked her up and down, "Well, I have to admit." Kasey flinched, scared of what I would say, "You, girl, have got some balls." She looked proud, "Yeah, be proud, but!" she flinched again. "If you ever, EVER! Talk to me like you're my mom again!" I got up in her face, "You will never see daylight."

"I'm sorry Stevie! It's just, I don't have any girlfriends ever since Molly became a-a" she looked for the perfect word so I provided her with one.

"A bitch?" I said, while shrugging. She nodded.

"So, now that you're up, let's go shopping!" she said excitedly. When I finally sighed and gave in, she squealed so loud that it hurt, "Yay! GIRLS DAY!"

"Oh I am so going to regret this." I said, shaking my head as I watched her do what she calls a happy dance.

**Time Skip to Lunch Time**

"Come on Kasey! It's lunch time and I'm hungry. My stomach has started to eat itself now!" I groaned as she dragged me into Abercrombie and Fitch. My beanie threatened to come off of my head as she dragged me. Today, I decided to wear my black combat boots (Duh!), skinny jeans, but they have a huge hole on my left knee, my brown leather jacket, and a brown beanie. Somehow, though, Kasey manage to get me into a flow-y, ruffle-y blouse with flowers on it.

"Stevie, I promise, this is the last store. Then we'll go eat." She squealed as she saw a white glittery shirt that had a super low neck line and almost no back and looked like it was see through with straps that go around the neck, "Ooh look at this! Isn't it pretty?"

She had decided to wear black ballet flats, a black pencil skirt, and a pink blouse with a low neckline. I don't know who shops for her, but she almost always looks expensive and it's getting annoying.

"Sure, if you like shirts that show way too much skin and are demeaning to women, then yes, it is pretty." She looked at me with a blank stare. I sighed, "In other words it is totally perfect for you."

"I know, right?" she asked as she posed in front of the floor length mirror. Molly and Grace came up behind her. Molly gasped and ripped the shirt out of her arms.

"Hey! That shirt is mine! I set it aside so that I could pick it up later, and now it's later." She snapped and two big body guards came up next to her and she looked expectantly at Kasey, "Got it?"

Kasey looked up at the body guards, gulped, and nodded, "Yeah, of course. Sorry."

I gaped at her while Molly smiled and turned away, "Wait you bitch. Kasey clearly had that shirt first, so give it back to her."

Molly froze, "Only one person has ever had the balls to say that to me," she turned back, walked towards me, and smiled, "So it's true. Stevana Baskara is back in town. Nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same. Now give Kasey her shirt back before I make you give it back." I snarled. She smiled and gave a look that clearly said 'oh you silly, naive little girl.'

"Do that and my two body guards, Mike and Tim, will crack you like a pistachio. Got it?" she smiled a fake smile at me. I saw Zander and the two loveable nerds walk up right next to Kasey and watch me.

"Oh darling, do you know who you are messing with?" I saw her falter a little bit when I walked up and got close to her face, our noses almost touching, "If you don't give her back her shirt I'll call _my_ bodyguards, which have bigger muscles than both of yours combined. Yeah that's right! You no longer have any power by using your scawy wittle body guards."

"Fine! But this ain't over yet Baskara." She hissed, roughly shoving the shirt back in Kasey's hands and flouncing away.

"You bet it isn't Garfunkle! And seriously? _Who says_ ain't?" I shouted after her. I turned back to Kasey, "All right, _now_ can we go eat?"

Kasey and the guys all stared at me for a second before Kasey answered, "And you think _I_ have balls? Honey, after what I just saw, it's safe to assume that you got yours permanently, right?"

I smiled at her as she continued looking, "Well, yeah. I mean, you've seen my brothers."

"Yeah Kase, with brothers like Stevie's it was only natural for them to teach her how to be tough and self-defense and stuff. Besides, when most people hear that her brothers are the Baskara Brothers, then they run for their life." Kevin answered, swinging his arm around Kasey's shoulder.

Nelson's eyes widened, "I'm NEVER going to get on your bad side."

"Smart idea. And speaking of ideas…" Zander trailed off, looking at me, "We should go get lunch while those 3 nerds shop. Don't you agree?"

My stomach growled right after he said that and I grinned at him, "Does that answer your question?"  
He grinned right back, "Let's go. Bye Kase, Kev, Nelly. See you later."

"Later alligators. Z and I are going to go get some food." I called over my shoulder as Zander took me away. "Do you think they even heard us?"

"No way." He said laughing at me, "Nelson was way too caught up in his video game and Kevin was too busy watching Kasey shop and Kasey was too busy shopping."

"We definitely have some weird friends." I concluded. Zander nodded and swung his arm around my shoulder.

"Definitely." He said, grinning, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Zander's POV

Stevie bit her lip, thinking for a second, before saying, "Surprise me."

I grinned at her, and she bit her lip again before smiling back. _God, she is so adorable when she bites her lip._ My eyes widened for a second as I realized what I just said. No! I do not have feelings for Stevie Baskara. No. Way. I shook my head, clearing all those thoughts of how cute she was out the door.

"Okay, but don't run screaming once you see the restaurant, you have got to promise to stick through until the end. Promise?" I asked, grinning evilly at her.

"Bring it pretty boy." She said, shaking my hand.

I pulled her all the way across the mall, into Arnold's, a little diner that I used to go to all the time when I was younger. I still go there now, though. I looked at Stevie as she took it all in.

"Wow! They still have this up? I thought that for sure they would tear it down. I'm so glad that they didn't though." She said with a smart, thinking face.

"Wait, you know about Arnold's?" I asked her incredulously.

She laughed, "Uh, yeah, of course. It's only, like the best restaurant ever!" she exclaimed. Then she gave me a grin and swung her arm around my shoulder, "I remember all of the hot spots from when I lived here." She sighed, "Good times, good times."

Okay, so I'll admit, my heart did flutter a little bit when Stevie's arm made contact with my skin, but I do not like her. I watched her smile and talk. Maybe I should start listening. That's a good idea. I followed Stevie to her table.

"This was my group of friend's table. Looks like no one has sat here in ages!" she said, wiping the dust off, "I miss them so much."

We sat down as I nodded, "So, who was in your group of friends? I know you said Molly, which is very hard to believe, and you said Kevin. But who else?"

She thought for a moment, "Uh, Justin Cole, he was my first crush. There was Molly, as you know, she was my best girlfriend. Kevin, as you also know, and some girl named Kira. I miss her." She smiled at me, "There was another person, but I don't really remember him. He came a little later in the group, but you remind me of him."

I nodded, "So with Justin, you said was right?"

She gave me a look that said _of course_, "Of course! I mean, come on! Have you seen him now? He's all blonde and perfy. It's very disgusting." She stated. I couldn't help but laugh.

An old waitress came up and asked, "Welcome to Arnold's how may I take your order?"

"You may write it down with a pencil onto a piece of paper after hearing us say it." Stevie said winking at me. She seemed to know who this woman was.

All of a sudden the woman looked up and squinted at Stevie, "No way! Stevie! Oh honey, I've missed you so much." She noticed me, "And Zander! It's you! I remember when you first came here. Actually I remember when both of you first came here."

I smiled politely at her, "Hi…" I glanced at her name tag, "Gretchen."

All of a sudden, a memory hit me.

_Flashback: Zander's POV_

_ I walked into the new diner, holding my mom's hand tightly. I was kind of scared because I didn't want to get run over by a waiter or waitress. My mom steered us to the back and sat me down._

_ "Now Zander, I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded as she got up and walked away, disappearing into the crowd._

_ After a few minutes, I started to get worried and gave a little whimper. After all, I was only about 5. A little girl who was hanging out with two boys and a girl where sitting in the booth next to me, all around my age. The little girl looked at me, then tugged the sleeve of a man's shirt, whispering into his ear. When he nodded, she got up and walked to my booth._

_ "Hey, are you…. Zander! Oh my wow! I never thought I would see you again! Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. It was the little girl that I had helped in the park._

_ "Uh, yeah, I think so, but my mom went to the bathroom a while ago and hasn't come back. I'm kinda scared." I whispered._

_ Nodding, she grabbed my hand and pulled my into her booth, "While you wait, you can sit here. This is Kevin, Justin, Molly, and Kira. They are my best friends. You buys this is Zander, the kid who helped me."_

_ They nodded hello while an older lady came up to us, "Hello kids, now I'll be your waitress Gretchen, how can I help you?"_

_ After that, I had a lot of fun with the girl and her friends. My mom came back a few minutes later and said that we had to go. Nodding, I got up and the girl hugged me. We talked a little but then she noticed her friends were gone. She looked around and saw them._

_ "Hey! Stevie! We're over here!" she nodded and turned back to me._

_ "Bye Zander, I hope I'll see you again." I smiled at her._

_ "Me too. Bye Stevie."_

_End Flashback_

**DUN DUN DUUUUHH! What will happen next? will Zander tell Stevie? or will he just freak out and never speak to her again? or will he just ignore it and continue on like normal? will i ever stop asking questions? read to continue on! Second part should be up tomorrow or later today! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and please, to those of you who didn't review, i could use the feedback! until next time!**

**Mathnerd26**


End file.
